Anti-Social Socially
by Chester Bennington's Girl
Summary: Someone in Val's family made Val really made. So mad she decides to become anti-social


Anti-social Socially  
I couldn't figure out a name so I just picked this. Dot mine. What happens when the most popular girl I school wants be like her best friend after an accident? Will she last one day? Will she last?  
At School.  
Caitie: Hey Val I read that bio on you in the school newspaper.  
Val: What bio?  
Caitie: They did a bio on the most popular girl in school and with everybody's vote you won, but Val you should have picked a better picture. The one of you when you were five and had the flu and looked very, well disgusting.   
Val: I didn't know I was the most popular girl and I didn't pick a picture for a bio I had no clue about.  
Caitie: Well Val, here it is take a look. Caitie hands Val the school newspaper and Val read the girl with a flaw and than inside was the worst picture of Val. Val saw everyone looking at her and with that she let out a high pitch scream.  
Caitie: Who wrote this?  
Val reading: Rachel Johnson.   
Val: I knew she was behind this.  
Tyler: Hey Val. Hey Caitie. I saw that picture of you and heard your high pitch scream. So how do you know she's behind this?  
Val: She is the only one who would have access to this picture.  
Tyler: Why?  
Val: You see there was only one copy made and it went to my Aunt Jane. So she could make a scrapbook of Brooke and I and that was my worst picture. Rachel's dad is married to my aunt and she lives with them... get the picture?  
Tyler: Yeah, but only one of them. Why would your step cousin trying to ruin your life?  
Val: Why would your step dad be trying to be to trying ruin yours?  
Caitie: But you two are so much alike. Same blonde hair, same popularity. It's like you're twins.  
Val: Aggg. Don't say that. I don't want to be like her. I want to be anti-social like you Caitie.   
With that Caitie had a big smile on her face, grabbed Val and ran out of school. (It was over by then). Bye Tyler, Val and I will see you later. Said Caitie.   
Tyler: K. bye.  
At Caitie's House.  
Caitie: Val, you trust me right?  
Val: Yeah you're my best friend.  
Caitie: Do you want to be anti-social?  
Val: Yes!  
Caitie: Hold on. I have to call Jamie.  
Ring, Ring.  
Jamie: Hello?  
Caitie: Hi Jamie. It's Caitie. You know how we were saying we need new anti social members?  
Jamie: Yeah. You found new people?  
Caitie: Well I found this girl and I'm gonna mold her into the non-perfect anti-social, but I need your help.  
Jamie: O.K sure. I'll be right over. Who is it anyway?  
Caitie: Val.  
Jamie: Ha. You're kidding right?  
Caitie: No. Bye. Hangs up.  
Jamie to Caitie's house where they go to Val's house and put all her cloths and makeup and all her social stuff in boxes into the attic. Then they go to they mall where Val buys what Caitie picks which is all anti-social. Then they go to Val's house and what a strange thing her parents and sister were out of town for the week. Caitie than died Val's hair purple and did her makeup and said she had to give up cheerleading. When they were done with everything she was more goth like then Caitie!  
Next Day at School.  
Caitie: Hey everyone.  
Tyler: Where's Val, Caitie? She's never late.  
Caitie: Oh look here she comes.  
Val came through the doors of Kingsport high looking like she did yesterday. Everyone was shock.(except Caitie and Jamie) and Jamie admitted after they were done she made a good anti-social and she had the bad routine down pat. She went out and got her nose, toung, bellybutton, eyebrow, and had earrings up and down her ears.  
Tyler: Val! OMG.  
Val: What?  
Hank: Oh you must have not have noticed that you look anti-social!  
Val: I do not. I finally found who I am.  
Cheerleader: Val, you're coming to cheerleading today right?  
Val: Who would want to go to that freak show? See you later.  
Caitie: Hey Val! Meet me Jamie and me under the bleachers after school.  
Val: K.  
Tyler: What have you done?  
Jamie: Man don't freak she wanted this and she looks way better.  
Hank: Yeah Tyler. She had a run down yesterday. She'll be past this stage soon.  
Tyler: Your right.  
After Val meet Caitie under the bleachers her and their friends played pranks and voted Val into their club she went home and found her perfect opportunity to show off her new look to all of her family.   
Answering machine: Val, honey you're probably had cheerleading so I'll just leave you this message well anyway all your family is going to have a family reunion so meet us at the Delore hotel tomorrow at 8:00 p.m.  
Val: Oh this is so good. I have to go to the station.  
At The Station.  
Val: Hi guys.  
Alex: Um...Val lose...everything.  
Val: Why?  
Alex: What if we get a call to rescue a little kid? The kid's gonna die anyway of fright.   
Val: Very funny.  
The team went on a call that night for a little boy about seven years old and when Val went over to help him all he had to say was "mommy who us that funny looking lady?".  
At The Reunion.  
To the reunion Val wore a long black dress with a big cross and all her earrings and had really dark makeup on and her purple hair down. " Val enters the room with her family".  
All you heard was total silence and a wine cup drop.  
Rachel: OMG. What is an outcast doing here?  
Val: Why are people here who aren't my family? Could you answer that Rachel?  
Val's mom: Val what are you doing?  
Rachel: Yeah, outcast?  
Val: Rachel, go to hell you perfect tramp.  
Everyone: Uhhhh.  
Val: Haven't you noticed Rachel? I hate you. You ruined my life. You may be my aunt's family and my aunt might be my family, but you're not my family so keep out of my life!  
Rachel: I never did anything to you.  
Val: Yes you did your miss perfect, I'm always compared to you, and just Thursday you showed the worst picture of me to the whole school.  
Rachel: Well I can see why they compare you to me you're a freak!  
With that Val slapped Rachel across the face.   
Val's dad: Val!  
Val: What? I hate her! I'm leaving this place. Bye.  
With that Val left the party which was totally ruined and went to the station and went crazy on boxes and anything except medicines and paperwork.  
Jamie: Are you mad Val?  
Val: I hate Rachel!  
Jamie: What happened?  
Val: When I entered the party everyone was shock which I expected, but than Rachel blabs out " What is an outcast doing here''?  
Jamie: Wow.  
Val: And then she goes and says no won why they always compare you to me you're a freak.  
Jamie: Boy that's harsh.  
Val: I'm gonna go home and freak out there.  
Jamie: O.K bye. See you later.  
Val: K.   
At Val's Home.  
Val's mom: What was that and what have you done to your  
Pretty self?  
Val: Why would you care? You have another perfect person in this family.  
Val's mom: Honey, she's not our daughter you are. That's why were sending you to your aunt's for the week.  
Val: WHAT?  
Val got packing and went with her Aunt Joan for the weekend where her worst nightmare was Rachel. And her Aunt and StepUncle were going out of town and she was stuck there alone with her.  
Aunt Joan: Well kids, we'll be back on Sunday. Be good and get along.  
Val: That's impossible.  
Stepuncle: Bye guys.  
Rachel: What do you want to do?  
Val: Nothing with you.  
Rachel: Why do you hate me?  
Val: Your perfect.  
Rachel: No I'm not. All your aunt talks about you and how great you are.  
Val: Really?  
Rachel: Well before you became anti-social.  
Val: Why did you print that article about me.  
Rachel: I was so mad at you. Your aunt was going through your scrapbook and she kept saying how proud of you she was.  
Val: Wow. I'm sorry.  
Rachel: Yeah. So am I. so now that we found a bond what do you want to do?  
Val: I have to get back to my regular self.  
Rachel: Yes you do and I'll help you.  
Rachel and Val went to Val's house and unpacked all her cloths and packed all her anti-social cloths. They then went to get Val's place back on the cheerleading squad. Which she got back in a heartbeat. Then her and Rachel went to the mall and had a great time.  
At School.  
Tyler: Hi Caitie. Where's Val?  
Val: Hi guys.  
Hank: Back to normal.  
Val: Yes. Caitie Jamie I'm sorry I couldn't stick with the anti-social thing no offense.   
Caitie: Non-taken right Jamie?  
Jamie: Right.  
Caitie: It wasn't working for you anyway your well... perfect.  
Val: Thanks guys.  
Jamie: Wait till Alex finds out. He was ready to volunteer you for to the circus. Um... never mind. I'll go now.  
Hank: Me too. And Tyler I told you so.  
Tyler: Me too. See you later Val.  
Val: Yeah. Val was of course watching Tyler walk away.  
Caitie: Snap out of it.  
Val: huh?  
Caitie: Never mind let's get to class.  
Val: Yeah.  
  
  
  



End file.
